What A Family
by XxRawrForeverxX
Summary: Leah Curtis is the newist member to the Greaser Gang. She's Detirmined. But what if one of the major problems, is the fact her Boyfriends a Soc? Find out! Verry first FanFic! Mild language Use!


_**Hello! This is My First ever FanFic, and The reason its on "The outsiders" Is because we had this huge thing in Language, where we read the book, and watched the movie. Both Rocked. :-] So, Here we go!**_

_**(This story Has a few Oc's, as Conner DeMeiko, The Soc, and Leah Curtis. And for once, Leah Curtis is Ponyboys Daughter, not his sister. Just to let you know…)**_

_**Leah's Pov…. (She's about 13-14)**_

Why was it my eyes hurt so bad? I just woke up from a long sleep… longer than I've ever gotten… I sat up, realizing I was on the couch. '_I hadn't fallen asleep here last night_.' I told myself, then thinking Derry probably took me inside from outside, where I was now remembering I fell asleep. I yawned, as my ears got to the sound of sizzling.

Oh, I could have gone for some eggs there and then. It was right when I realized how hungry I was… Damn, Was I hungry…! I stood up from the couch and made my way to the Kitchen. My eyes still stung. I still had no Idea why, but they did. I slammed my eyes shut, Feeling the burning as they where closed, and opening them. Now, it wasn't as bad.

I studied the figure by the stove… It was none other than my uncle, Soda, but nah… I wasn't going to jump on in like I used to when I was little… I still remembered the times when Two-Bit Matthew's acted like a major kid around me, and we where about four years younger, we would be the pranksters. Nothing Major. Trust me, if it was, Darry and even Soda would be on my case so fast my head would spin. My dad, Pony was just as cautious… more cautious… He just was almost never around…

I never even really asked why. All the other Times he was home, he would baby me like I was on my death bed. He truly did love me. So did Darry, and Sodapop.

"Hey, Soda…" I said sleepily, making him jolt his head towards me. "Morning, Leah." He chirped. What a wonderful sight. Soda was quite happy for around now… After Sandy left, (Even though I've heard so little about her,) He's apparently not as perky. Even though It was about 16 years ago, he still had it in his mind, he wasn't gonna' ever forget her. No matter how much Steve, (His best friend) or Darry tried to convince him. Even Two-Bit, and my father tried and told him, but he's never quite gotten there yet.

Setting the Cooked Eggs on a plate, Soda turned off the burner, and placed the pan in the sink, for my dad and Darry to wash. I know it sounds silly, them all... well, US all still living together, but we where family. That's all there was too it. Soda picked me up like I was still a cute little four year old, and sort of a hugging type way. "Ahh, Leah. You seem lighter this morning. I guess you really need some food. Didn't Your Derry Feed ya' last night?"

I thought about it for a moment…. "Yeah, Of course…" I spoke without intentionally thinking. I really had blanked last night… I heard him chuckle softly, placing the steaming plate of eggs and bacon before me on the table. "Eat up. We gotta' go get Steve and Two-Bit today. Were going to go see a movie." He said a bit perkier than the rest of the first sentence. I was excited… We would be having a good old time. I knew Steve and soda where old, but hey. Who cared? Steve didn't mind to baby-sit me, even though he had so much trouble with my Dad, Pony.

Although that might have just been because Soda could have clobbered him in the back of the head, but who knows. I was never around to see it. I picked up my fork, and poked my on huge egg with it. "Soda, what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen. None other than the strongest, (Too me) of my uncles, Darry. Darry had that look in his eye, and I knew he was sure mad at Soda. I heard Soda sigh as he threw the rag at the sink and turned to face him. "What?"

"Leah's only 13. Look at her plate!" He said, only not as loud as the way he got soda's attention. It was true; Soda had piled a mountain on my plate. Darry Picked up the plate from in front of me, and scraped about ten eggs off onto another plate. "Here, Leah…" He said, looking at Soda, handing me the regular sized proportion of eggs && bacon. While he was down by my Ear, I heard him whisper, "Don't worry sweetie, he's only tryna' make you fat so he looks skinny." He whispered. Soda didn't here. I giggled, as he Used the back of my chair as support to help himself up. Darry and I both knew Soda was most certainly not fat, but hey. We could joke form time to time.

"Where's Dad?" I asked in somewhat of a worried tone. Dally looked to Soda and then to me for a good second or two. "Uh, Leah He's sick." Soda spoke. I wasn't buying it. But I guess I had to. I placed my plate in the sink and ran up the stairs, to get dressed. I was so excited to see Two bit again. Haven't seen him in a week. I have no Idea what it was about him that made him so relatable to me. Maybe it was our fond love of Mickey Mouse, or just the way he looks after me and the rest of my family, I was unsure. Two Bit was my Pal. No doubt. I tried to not look into my dads room, because I wasn't sure If Sodapop was lying or being honest to god truthful. I took there word, got dresses, and went strait downstairs. I was finally going to roll like The rest of my family.


End file.
